Your Coming With Me
by waterbendergrl
Summary: After Katara gets captured by Zuko, how far will Zuko push her before she goes mad and vise versa. Zutara.
1. Seperate Paths

This takes place right after the first episode of the new book. Okay! I really hope you like it.

You're coming with me

By Jennifer Johnson

Ch. 1: Separate Paths

Katara's P.O.V.

It was about seven in the evening. I was sitting by a campfire making some soup. I was tired of all this traveling. I wished I could just relax for once in her life. The only time I could relax was when I was in the Southern Water Tribe. I then remembered how this had all started. How I found the young avatar frozen, how I had penguin sledded with him, how I had let him convince me to go to the abandoned ship, who the flare went off, signaling that the Avatar was there, how Aang had knocked Zuko over on a penguin, how I was extremely scared when Zuko looked at me. Well at least what seemed like it. I was so scared when he grabbed for my grandma. I had never seen a firebender before. That day changed my life forever. I was always worried, worried that Fire Nation soldiers would find them, worried that Aang wouldn't master the elements in time, worried that I'd have to deal with that arrogant prince again. Over the past few months I'd had to deal with him. I had seen him ever since the day I found Aang. I saw him at the South Pole, at Kyoshi, at Avatar Roku's temple, during the interrogation, which I hated, during the storm, with Bato, and finally at the North Pole. I was sick of having to deal with the no good, smirking, insulting, rude, arrogant prince. When he smirked I just wanted to water whip it right off his face. I was always tense when she heard his voice. It told me that Aang was in danger and me or Aang would have to deal with him, and I didn't want to fight him again. Yet I did, so that she could hit the smirk right back at him. The only time I didn't like to fight him was when I lost. His smirk showing that I was weaker than him and that I was dead meat. It was if he fed off emotions. It always seemed when I was scared when near him it made him stronger. So, when I fought him I would have to show no emotion, which was hard.

I snapped back as I heard the pot boiling. I blinked and looked down at the soup which was steaming. Steam. The mix of water and fire. Just like when I had versed Zuko. I quickly took the pot off the fire and poured it into three bowls.

"Dinners ready." I said hitting the spoon against the pot. Sokka came running through the bushes and sat down to eat. He was about to eat when I said "Sokka! Wait for Aang! Besides, we haven't even said prayers!"

"Okay." said Sokka pouting; putting down his bowl like a little kid puts down a cookie he can't eat yet. Sokka was always hungry. If he was as strong as he was hungry he could lift up the world with one hand. A few seconds later Aang came bursting over the bush and sat down to eat.

"NOW can we eat!" said Sokka.

"No, we need to say prayers." I said. "Spirit's thank you for this delicious food for us to eat." Everyone else repeated what I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for." said Sokka. "I'm starving!"

Zuko's P.O.V.

"Uncle, we need to keep going!" said I angrily.

"But Prince Zuko." said his uncle yawning. "I'm tired."

"We NEED to find the Avatar!" I said angrily.

"And I'm hungry!" he said complaining.

"Well maybe if you we had a ship we could have some food." I said angrily.

"You're very stubborn." his uncle said. "You know that."

"And your not!" I said. My uncle sat down and refused to move. "SEE! You are stubborn. Fine! We'll set up camp but as soon as the sun rises we're continuing, got it!"

"Got it!" he said yawning.

"Well, aren't you gonna help set up camp?" I asked.

"I'm tired!" he said falling asleep.

"I guess I'll set up camp." I said getting the very small things he had out. I sat down and began to think about all that I'd been through. I couldn't believe that over two months ago I had found the young Avatar. I then remembered the waterbender and smirked. She was annoying but useful. She was annoying because she had become a pretty powerful bender and she was always rude to me, but she was useful because I could use her to get to the Avatar. I knew she feared me. Everything about me. I could just see her fear in her eyes and voice. Like when I first saw her she was so scared. Little did I know that day that she was going to follow the Avatar. I loved fighting her so I could smirk and show her that she was doomed if she traveled with the Avatar. MY smirk and just my voice in general sent chills down her spine. She always was surprised when she saw me or heard me. Like at the North Pole when I said "Aren't you a big girl." she said "No." scared. She would be so easy to scare but not so easy to beat now that she was a waterbending master. She thought she was so powerful. Fire evaporates water, but water also puts out fires. So we were sort of even… for now.

Katara's P.O.V.

I woke up and saw Sokka packing up. We had had the best soup last night. Courtesy of me. I didn't know why but I had a very uneasy feeling in my stomach and it wasn't the food. I knew I had felt it before but I couldn't remember when. I was a little tense and was trying to remember when I had felt like this. Then I remembered. It was when Zuko was about to come. I looked around uneasily and bit my lip. My shoulders tensed up and any slight movement would set me off. I then felt that I was trembling. _No Katara! You can't be intimidated by that stuck up fire prince! _But you've seen his bending! He's so powerful, not to mention he can use it when ever he wants, I need to have water with me! _So, you beat him twice didn't you? _Well yeah. _Then you can beat him again. Besides, you don't even know if he'll even come!_ A sense of relief came over me which soon went away as someone grabbed me on the shoulder. I froze stiff and spun around while opening my canteen. I was breathing heavily and when I spun around I was relieved to see it was only Aang.

"K-k-katara, are you okay?" he asked. "You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine." I said hiding my previous suspicions.

"You sure?" he asked giving me that irresistible look.

"It's just." I said. "And I don't want you to worry or anything, but I just have this 'feeling' that Zuko will come. And pretty soon."

"Katara," Sokka interrupted. "You kicked his sorry butt at the North Pole, remember. If he even comes near us he'll leave as soon as he sees you."

"Thanks Sokka." I said smiling. "But just in case lets hurry up the packing, okay?"

"Okay Katara." said Aang smiling.

A/N: So will Zuko come and if so when and where? Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I've already thought of some of the things for the next chapter!


	2. Break Down

Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

You're coming with me

By: Jennifer Johnson

Ch. 2: Break down

Zuko's P.O.V.

I was sitting by the river thinking about the waterbender. She had humiliated me for the first and certainly last time. If I saw her again I would fight so intense she'd beg for mercy. Just tremble there and beg for me not to hurt her. Then I could get the Avatar. Once she feared me that much she'd do anything if I just spared her. I couldn't help myself but smirk. It felt good. Even though she wasn't there to see me doing it, it still felt good. I put my hand in the water and felt how weak it was. 'Your weak, just like your element.' I thought as the water didn't even move my hand. I still smirked knowing that I would find her along with the Avatar. Then I thought of the ultimate plan.

"Prince Zuko." my uncle said snapping me back to reality. "I believe you said that you wanted to leave when the sun rose?"

"Yes, uncle." I said picking up my stuff. I would find her I just knew it, and then I could put my plan into play. Right before I left I smirked and said into the air _"Fear me, be terrified by me, show me your fear so I can eat off of it like a vampire with blood. Just show me the tiniest bit of fear so I can beat you. So I can destroy you for humiliating me. So I can capture the Avatar. And I will capture him. No matter what. And even if you don't show fear I'll find it. I will"_

Katara's P.O.V.

I was extremely nervous. Where was Zuko? Would Zuko find us? If so could I beat Zuko again? Tons of questions rushed through my head and I tried to process them all but it was no use, there were just too many. Could Zuko kill me? Would Zuko kill me? What if Zuko captured Aang? If Zuko found us when would he? Why was I asking myself all these questions? Why did Zuko want to capture Aang? Why was I so worried? What would I do the next time we met? I put my hands on my head and tried to get rid of all the questions but I couldn't. Aang tapped my shoulder, knowing something was wrong.

"Katara, what's the matter." he asked. "And don't say nothing."

"It's just my 'feeling' from yesterday." I said. "I just have so many questions."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well like where is he right now and if he could kill me would he and…" I said going crazy.

"Katara." Aang said. "Slow down and calm down."

"How can I calm down when Zuko could find us any second?" I said nervously.

"Um, Katara." said Sokka. "If you haven't noticed were in the air, above the clouds."

"Well Appa has to land eventually." I said nervously.

"Um, Katara," said Aang guiltily. "Not to worry you but we sorta need to um, land. Appa's tired."

I then curled my knees into my chest and grabbed them with one hand while sucking my thumb with the other as I rocked back and forth. I didn't know why but it seemed like Zuko could actually see me, terrified at the thought of seeing him again and it gave him power. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies and not the good kind. I started breathing heavily and thought that I was going to throw up but I didn't. I trembled and as I stopped trembling I heard something in the air. _Fear me, be terrified by me, show me your fear so I can eat off of it like a vampire with blood. Just show me the tiniest bit of fear so I can beat you. So I can destroy you for humiliating me. So I can capture the Avatar. And I will capture him. No matter what. And even if you don't show fear I'll find it. I will._ I froze stiff as I recognized the voice I had just heard in the wind. It was Zuko. 'No, no, no not Aang!' I thought. NO, I can't show him fear, why did I show fear! I then silently whispered into the wind. "_You won't find Aang, you won't capture him, and if we do meet again I'll be ready for you, Zuko. You can count on that. I promise I'll never let you know where he is. He's my friend and now my family. I won't let you hurt him or me. We're a family now and families watch out for one another. So don't count on catching Aang so soon."_ After saying that I felt confident as my message blew away and I hoped so badly that he heard my message, just like I had heard his. I then smirked and felt more confident than ever.

"Katara, let's set up camp." said Aang not knowing the message I had just received.

"Okay Aang." I said cheerfully hiding that I was really scared.

Zuko's P.O.V.

I sat there. Just waiting for it. I knew she was afraid. I just wanted to hear her terrified voice. I knew that she had heard my letter to her. I could feel it in my body. Then I heard my uncle talk to me.

"Zuko" he said. "Is there something wrong, your smiling?"

"Uncle." I said laughing a bit and punching him.

"Well, what are you so happy about." he asked.

"If you must know I have a plan on how to capture the Avatar." I said looking at him.

"GREAT!" he said. "What is it?"

"I don't wanna tell." I said. "I'm afraid someone with the Avatar who's involved in it might hear it."

"What exactly is your plan." he said cautiously.

"Fine, I'll tell you but I have to whisper it." I said. "Don't want the 'person' to hear." I then whispered my idea into his ear and he smiled in delight.

"Very good plan, Prince Zuko." he said smirking.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes to do the first part." I said smirking. "I need to get some 'info.'" Right as I started to leave I heard something in the wind. _You won't find Aang, you won't capture him, and if we do meet again I'll be ready for you, Zuko. You can count on that. I promise I'll never let you know where he is. He's my friend and now my family. I won't let you hurt him or me. We're a family now and families watch out for one another. So don't count on catching Aang so soon. _I wasn't intimidated by her message. In fact, if anything, I enjoyed it. So that when I did capture the Avatar I could rub it in her face. I muttered into the air "Peasant." and was off to try and find the Avatar's camp.

Katara's P.O.V.

I kept looking around, worried that Zuko would come. Now I had wished that I hadn't said all those things to him. It made me even more scared if that was even possible. I kept telling myself to calm down and just relax, but I couldn't knowing that that annoying, bone trembling, fatal, fire prince was out in the open.

"Katara relax." said Aang who was staring at me.

"I'm relaxed, why would you think I'm not relaxed, I'm TOTALLY RELAXED!" I said all in one sentence

"Well your trembling and your squeezing my hand extremely thigh, which is beginning to hurt." he said.

"Oh, sorry Aang." I said letting go of my hand. I then realized something and said it out loud by accident. "He's gonna kill me."

"What?" said Aang who wasn't really listening.

"Zzzzzuko's ggggonna kkkkill mmmmme." I said trembling. "Zuko's gonna kill me!" I said trembling so hard I could've sworn the ground was shaking. "I need to leave, no that'll make me more vulnerable, but if I stay here you guys will be in danger. Oh! It's a lose lose situation."

"Katara." said Aang. "Why would Zuko wanna kill you. If he did he would've all the other times we versed him."

"But like Sokka said I kicked his butt at the North Pole and probably made a fool of him. Now he wants to kill me." I said my eyes wide in horror. I didn't care if Zuko saw. I was scared and couldn't hide it any more. "He's gonna kill me!" I said beginning to cry.

"Sokka, I need some help here!" said Aang.

"Katara, it's okay." said Sokka. "We'll protect you."

"No," I said. "I don't wanna put you in danger."

"Katara, you'll be fine." he said.

"Yeah Katara, we can take Zuko." said Aang.

"But what if he comes at night and kills me or something." I said still crying a bit.

"HE'S NOT GONNA COME!" he said.

I then heard someone say what seemed like "Perfect."

I was extremely tense. I sat down and began trembling again. I then saw out of the corner of my eye the silhouette of someone run off. I stood up quickly and said "Did you guys see that!"

"See, what?" asked Sokka.

"Someone was just watching us. What if it was Zuko?" I said trembling.

Zuko's P.O.V.

I started walking but couldn't see anything. I needed to find her for the plan to work. I needed to see if she was scared. And if she was somehow let her know that I knew. I was about to give up and yell when I heard something. There were a few mumbles but then I heard an unmistakable voice say "I'm totally relaxed!" I listened to the sound and looked around and just seconds later found their camp. I was going to jump out but I needed to remain unseen. I looked closely and saw that the waterbender was not only trembling but was squeezing the Avatar's hand. 'The Avatar can't save you water tribe peasant.' I thought smirking. I then listened to more. She let go of his hand and I could see the finger marks on the Avatar's hand. Perfect. I started moving closer to them so I could hear what they were saying. I then heard her say something that made me smirk so much I thought she would see it. She said "He's gonna kill me." Even more perfect, she thought I was going to kill her. I knew she was bluffing. She then said it again. "Zuko's gonna kill me." Each time she said it, it gave me more power. She then started to say something else. "I need to leave , no that'll make me more vulnerable, but if I stay here you guys will be in danger. Oh! It's a lose lose situation." I kept listening as she caved in, thinking that I was going to kill her. "Perfect." I accidentally said out loud. The waterbender sat down and began trembling again. She then, and I wanted her to, saw me run off to make sure that she was so scared that she would tremble at the sound of my voice. I got back to uncle and looked at him with a smirk.

"Step one is confirmed." I said walking up to him.

"So she's scared?" he asked.

"She's not scared." I said quietly. "She's terrified." I said changing my frown to a smirk. "She thinks I'm gonna kill her. She was breaking down right in front of me. I got there at just the right time. It was too perfect."


	3. Surprise!

Here's the next chapter! It's really good, and long. And Zuko will put his plan into play. Muahaha muahaha!

You're coming with me

Ch. 3: Surprise!

Katara's P.O.V.

"I'm not going crazy!" I yelled at Sokka.

"Sure you aren't." he said rolling his eyes.

"If I wasn't so scared right now I would water whip you!" I said trembling, yelling and slightly crying all at the same time. After what I had said about Zuko wanting to kill me and me "hallucinating" the person running off, Sokka thought I had lost it, but I did see someone. They were real, and they were listening. It was almost as if they wanted me to see them. But wait, what if that person was Zuko! I mean I'd said it but didn't really think about it much. If it was, he heard me breaking down right in front of him. He would know I was bluffing. That would be my worst nightmare. What if he was watching me right now? A shiver went down my spine at the thought. I looked over and saw my sleeping bag. I dashed for it and hid inside it. I could have sworn I heard Zuko's evil laughter. I just knew he was smirking, I could feel it.

"Katara," said Sokka looking in. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want Zuko to see me scared." I said trembling. "That's just what he wants."

"One, will you quit this talk of Zuko and two your sleeping bag is trembling." he said angrily. "Wait, I think I see Zuko."

"Where?" I said burying myself into my sleeping bag even more.

All of a sudden Sokka started laughing. "Sokka! That wasn't funny!" said Aang. "What if Katara is telling the truth." At least Aang believed me. Whenever Sokka ganged up on me Aang had my back. Sort of like a parent. I started to come out when I had an idea. I started to unscrew my canteen and smirked. In less than I second I sent the stream of water at Sokka's leg in a water whip.

"HEY!" yelled Sokka. "What was that for?" I started to come out of my sleeping bag still a little upset at my brother's practice joke.

"For scaring me like that!" I said still crying a bit.

"You had it coming Sokka." said Aang.

"You're on her side?" he said angrily.

"Well…" he said not wanting to take sides.

"You do believe me?" I said looking at him. "Don't you?" I said angrily.

"You're taking him on your side!" Sokka said angrily and accusingly.

"No, I'm not!" I said back.

"That's it Katara!" he said. "I'm not talking to you!"

"Well neither am I!" I said storming off. Then, right in front of me, someone ran off. A chill went down my spine yet again and I remembered what had started the whole fight.

Zuko's P.O.V.

I started to go back to the Avatar's camp to make sure that step two happened. This was almost too easy. I then saw the bush I had hid by before. I went over to it and looked at the waterbender.

"I'm not going crazy!" she yelled

"Sure your not!" said her brother rolling his eyes.

"If I wasn't so scared right now I would water whip you!" she said trembling, yelling and crying all at once. Perfect, she was getting mad at him. This was going so easy. Almost too easy. I then snapped back and looked over at the waterbender. She was angry then froze stiff. She glanced over at her sleeping bag and dashed for it. She hid inside and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I smirked but quickly put my hands over my mouth. I listened carefully as they talked.

"Katara," said the boomerang guy looking in. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want Zuko to see me scared." a muffled voice said trembling. "That's just what he wants."

"One, will you quit this talk of Zuko and two your sleeping bag is trembling." he said angrily. "Wait, I think I see Zuko." He saw me! This is great, just great. _Wait to go Zuko you blew your cover._ I ducked down and listened carefully.

"Where?" she said. I then saw a little lump on the sleeping bag move down. I closed my eyes but was shocked when I heard his reply. He started cracking up laughing. He was just joking.

"Sokka that wasn't funny!" said the Avatar sternly. "What if Katara's telling the truth." So the Avatar actually believed her. He was so gullible. Well, she was right but still he would believe anything she said. I listened and the next thing I heard was the unmistakable cracking of water which the waterbender called a water whip. It hit her brother right in the knee and his emotion went from comical to angry.

"HEY!" yelled her brother. "What was that for?" She started to come out of my sleeping bag.

"For scaring me like that!" she said still crying a bit.

"You had it coming Sokka." said the Avatar.

"You're on her side?" he said angrily.

"Well…" he said nervously.

"You do believe me?" she said looking at him. "Don't you?" she said angrily.

"You're taking him on your side!" he said angrily and accusingly.

"No, I'm not!" she said back.

"That's it Katara!" he said. "I'm not talking to you!"

"Well neither am I!" she said storming off. Then, she turned right in front of me only a few feet away and I ran off, looking back to see her terrified and trembling. I got back to uncle and sat down.

"So," he said waiting. My only response was a smirk.

Katara's P.O.V.

I started to make dinner. This time fruit. I got a flat rock and cleaned it off with some water from the river. I placed the fruit on it and started to chop it up. I wasn't really paying attention to the fruit, I was more cautious about my surroundings. I told Aang to tell Sokka for the two of them not to stay near me or sneak up on me because I was very tense, not at least until it was time for dinner. So if I saw anything move, it would either be Momo or someone else, like a villager or "you-know-who." (A/N and I'm not talking about Voldemort! Haha!). I was really, really nervous and tense. I kept looking back and forth but still looking forward. (A/N sort of like Azula did in the first episode of the second book) I would glance down every once and a while to make sure I didn't cut my self, then I would look back up. I was just chopping away, taking out all my nervousness on the fruit. I then felt like I wasn't alone. I started chopping faster. I kept looking around. It was probably just Sokka playing a practical joke, yet it didn't feel like it was him. I then heard a twig snap. I glanced around trying to see who it was. I then heard footsteps behind me. I started cutting even faster. All of a sudden I felt something, it hurt so badly, but it wasn't from behind me it was from my hand. I looked down and saw that I had cut my finger while chopping so fast. I was about to heal it when I remembered that one it was behind me and two, someone was standing behind me. I quickly spun around to see that it was only Momo.

"It was just you Momo." I said to the little lemur. He gave me this rub me look but I said "Sorry Momo, I gotta go heal my hand okay." He just looked up at me with his little black eyes. I walked over to my waterskin and bended some water out onto my hand. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. The cut that was just there disappeared as I looked at it. I bended the water back into the canteen and walked over to my fruit which Momo had already started eating.

"Momo!" I said laughing. "We have to wait for the others." He cutely put the fruit back onto the rock and started to walk off. "Momo, wait." The little lemur turned around. "Come over here and sit on my lap." I said gesturing him over. I sat down and he lept onto my lap and curled up. That way I wouldn't be so lonely, and I would know if someone was around.

"Aang!" I yelled. "Dinners ready."

"Wait for me Aang!" said Sokka. He came through the bushes happy but as we saw each other our emotion quickly turned to mad. Sokka sat down and was about to grab some fruit when I hit his hand.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Aang." I said to Aang whispering. "Tell Sokka if he wants food he has to ask for it." Aang then whispered my message to Sokka. Sokka whispered something in his ear and Aang leaned over to me.

"Sokka says he wants some mango, please." he said.

"Well tell Sokka if he wants to have some food he has to ask me myself!" I said angrily looking at him.

"Well tell Katara that I don't have to." he said.

"Well tell Sokka…" I began to say.

"Enough!" yelled Aang. "If you're going to not talk to one another, don't use me to talk to you two." He said storming off. I bit my lip knowing that Aang didn't get this mad very often. Sokka just stood up and walked away. So did I.

"Night Aang!" I said to him.

"Night Katara!" he said back.

"Night Aang." said Sokka.

"Night Sokka!" he said to him.

I looked around and tried to get to sleep but couldn't. I bit my teeth and tucked myself in, extremely scared.

Zuko's P.O.V.

I was with my uncle, preparing for my plan to actually take place. I was so eager, so confident, so excited. I hadn't felt this excited since I saw the Avatar running down that ship at the Southern Water Tribe. I laid back and relaxed. I had been preparing the last few hours and had gotten it all done. All I needed now was for it to turn dark. I looked up and decided to go through the trees a bit.

"Uncle, I'm just gonna be going through the trees, you know to practice on my…" I began to say trying to make up an excuse.

"You want to have some fun, I get It." he said smiling.

"Thanks uncle." I said. "I'll be back soon, okay."

"No, no take your time." he said. "I'm in no hurry." I started to climb up into the nearest tree and started to jump through them almost like, no. Well yeah, like the YuuYan archers. I was just jumping all around when I looked up and decided to climb even higher. I climbed as fast as I could and in no time reached the tops of the trees. I looked as the sun slowly faded. I then turned around, away from the beautiful pink and red sunset, to see storm clouds coming this way. 'Oh well.' I thought. 'The harder it'll be for 'them' to see me.' I started climbing down, deciding it was time for me to get back to uncle. I smiled as I jump down. Jumping through the trees like I'd done it for years. I hadn't done it a lot and was surprised how good I was at it. It was almost instinct. Finally I got back to uncle and lay down next to him.

"So did you have fun, Prince Zuko." he said smiling that friendly smile.

"Yeah." I said normally looking up. "But there's a storm coming. We better make shelter."

"Okay." he said still sitting.

"Well, aren't you gonna make camp?" I asked.

"Aren't you?" he said looking at me confused.

"I gotta go do 'the plan,' remember?" I said looking at him.

"Oh yeah." he said sort of giggling. "I'll get ready right away." He got up and started to make a fort like thing around a tree. He used logs for walls and but a tarp over it for a roof. He got inside and started to drink some tea. 'Typical Uncle.' I thought laughing a bit. I looked over and saw the sun set on the horizon. I smiled an evil smirk and started to walk off, extremely confident.

Katara's P.O.V.

I was shivering in my sleeping bag just waiting for it to be day, I loved and hated night tonight. I loved it because if Zuko did come, I would have the advantage of bending. I hated it because if Zuko did come I wouldn't be able to tell where he was, since there was no moon tonight and almost no light. All the other times we'd fought at night the moon was up but tonight it was pitch black. The only light I had was from the slowly dying fire. I kept glancing around not knowing if Zuko would come, let alone when and where if he did come. I looked at my sleeping bag and could see it vibrating. _Get a grip Katara! It's just Zuko! You can take that jerky, arrogant, fire nation, prince. It could be worse! _I took a deep breath and looked up still not able to see anything, just the silhouettes of the trees. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a twig snap. I froze stiff. What or who was there? I took a deep breath knowing it was probably just a hog monkey. I was about to close my eyes again when I heard footsteps. Again, probably just a hog monkey. I then heard breathing, human breathing, not an animal, a human. I remained calm. I felt footsteps getting closer to what seemed like me. I tightened up and saw a figure walk right by me. Something walking on two legs. I froze as I realized they were walking towards Aang. I started to unscrew my waterskin and it squeaked a bit. I closed my eyes, but realized they hadn't heard. I finished unscrewing and waited for the right moment. I then saw two things start glowing from the person's hands. I knew all to well who it was. I waited and right as he was about to hit Aang I sent a water whip crackling at him. It hit him directly in the head and I smirked in triumph.

I quickly yelled to Aang "AANG! LOOK OUT, ZUKO!" Aang awoke in shock and stood up starting to run off along with Sokka, leaving me to deal with Zuko. I quickly got out of my sleeping bag and tried to find where Zuko was. I started spinning all around, confused as to where he was. By accident I dropped my waterskin in all the spinning. I started to back up but quickly turned around. Where was he! I felt something behind me but before I could spin around it was too late. Zuko had grabbed me by the hands, knowing by now that a waterbender is powerless if they can't move their hands.

"Hello, water peasant." he whispered into my ear. A shiver went down my back at his voice. I would've gotten goose bumps if his breath wasn't so warm. His breath filled my nose and it smelled of ashes, but not as strong. I could feel my pulse increase. I tried as hard as I could not to be scared but he could tell. "You scared, water tribe peasant."

"No." I said trying to sound angry.

"Don't try and fool me." he said. "I saw… everything."

I froze as I realized it was him. "It was you." I said petrified.

"You got it." he said smirking. I glanced over at my waterskin and I could have sworn he had x-ray vision. "You dropped your waterskin." he said smirking. "You can't bend."

"I can't bend." I said. "But I can still do this." I said wrapping my leg around his and pulling him down to the ground, causing him to let me go. I started running for my waterskin but he shot a fireball at it and it caught on fire. I started running for my dear life. Then it started raining. Great, not only is it dark and hard to see but it's dark, wet and even harder to see. I kept running. I kept telling my self 'Just keep running, just keep running, don't let Zuko get you and just keep running. You'll get to Aang soon.' But I knew I wasn't going to get to Aang. I stopped feeling that it was safe to stop.

Zuko's P.O.V

I started walking to where I remembered the camp was. After a few minutes I found it, I could see only a few cinders on the fire. Lucky for me, I was trained to work in the dark. I could see well in the dark or in light. I took a deep breath and started to walk in spotting where the waterbender was. I needed to know what she was doing constantly. I was about to step over a twig but I stopped and thought that I needed to so that the waterbender knew I was there. I stopped and stepped on the twig seeing something the sleeping bag I was watching move. She stopped and was about to go asleep when I started walking, loudly. She moved again but returned to normal. I didn't wanna have to do this but I started to breathe heavily showing her that I was a human, yet she still remained calm. I started walking towards her then realizing what I had to do to get her attention. Only one word could describe what I had to do, Avatar. I walked right by her and heard the squeaking of her waterskin. Perfect. I started walking closer to the Avatar listening to her constantly. I then did the final thing that showed her exactly that it was me. I made two fire daggers and prepared to attack the Avatar. I then heard the sound I had wanted to hear this whole time, the sound of water shooting at me. It hit me in the head and hurt a bit but it was worth it.

"AANG! LOOK OUT, ZUKO!" she yelled from her sleeping bag. The Avatar woke up and looked at me in shock. I spun around and saw the waterbender starting to get out. I let go of my fire daggers and started walking off into the shadows. I watched as she spun around confused. I was waiting for something to happen. Then it happened. She dropped her waterskin. If she hadn't have turned around she would have seen me. She spun the opposite direction and I took the moment to my advantage.

I grabbed her by the hands and whispered into her ear "Hello, water peasant." I felt her shiver a bit and I felt her pulse increase from her wrist. I smirked and whispered into her ear "You scared, water tribe peasant."

"No." she said angrily

"Don't try and fool me." I said smirking. "I saw… everything."

She froze stiff at this. "It was you." she said petrified.

"You got it." I said smirking. I could see her glance over to something and remembered that she had dropped her waterskin. "You dropped your waterskin. You can't bend."

"I can't bend." she said. "But I can still do this." She wrapped her leg around mine and pulled me to the ground. I let go and she started darting for her waterskin, but I sent a fireball at it before she could get it. She started running as fast as she could. All of a sudden it started raining. Right on cue. I started running after her and knew she could win.

Normal P.O.V. (A/C this is going to be just the normal combo, no exact point of view.)

Katara breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth while spreading out her arms to calm down. She started running again and slipped on ice she had just frozen. She fell into the river and hit herself on the head. 'Duh!' she thought. 'I can freeze water.' She looked forward and saw someone walking by, about Sokka's height.

"Sokka," she said squinting. "Is that you?" The figure stopped and turned her way. It waved and she waved back. "Sokka, is it you?" she asked the figure. It nodded its head. "Well don't just stand here!" she said laughing a bit. "Help me up." It was about to walk over the ice when she said "Wait, there's ice right there." The figure tilted its head to the side in confusion. "By accident I froze a stream of water and slipped on it while running from Zuko." The figure did a soundless laugh. "HEY!" she said, a little angry. "Well help me up." It walked around the frozen stream of water and helped her up. She noticed it felt a lot warmer than Sokka's hand. She also remembered that he had heated his hand by the fire the entire night. "Zuko burnt my waterskin. Do you have yours?" she asked him. He shook his head no. They started walking off when all of a sudden Katara heard something that made her and the figure stop in their tracks. Sokka's voice.

"Katara!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

"Sokka." she said a little scared. She froze as she realized who'd she have been talking to for the past few minutes. The figure wouldn't talk, he didn't have a waterskin, and his hands were warm. There was only one person like that, Zuko. He grabbed her hands and started running off. She was about to yell, but realized that's exactly what he wanted her to do. After they were pretty far away he ran to where his uncle was.

"So," he said as he saw Zuko's figure.

"I got her." he said pulling Katara out.

"Perfect." he said smiling. "Another person to drink tea with!" Katara looked at him as if he had three heads.


	4. Getting Used to

Here's chapter four. It's gonna be very funny. Katara and Zuko are really gonna get on each others nerves! Well read on!

Ch. 4: Getting Use To

He threw Katara down on the ground and walked over to a tree. He tied up Katara's hands behind her back and tied her to the tree. "Get your rest. We're waking up early."

"Let me go!" she yelled at him.

"You're not the boss of me." he said smirking. "You're just a water tribe peasant who's traveling with the Avatar." She felt like just suffocating him right then.

"Well you're just a spoiled prince who's trying to but never will capture the Avatar." she said smirking as he walked away. He growled a bit and sat down under the tent with his uncle, leaving Katara out in the rain.

"Zuko." Iroh said sternly pointing to Katara.

"Uncle." he said.

"Well if you don't I will." Iroh said walking over to Katara. "Miss, would you like to join us in our tent?"

She looked at him nicely but then at looking at Zuko became angry. "No thank you." she said looking at Zuko.

"Please," Iroh said. "I insist."

"Okay." she said a little uneasily. Iroh then untied the rope tied to the rope around her wrist. He walked her over to the tent and tied her hands to the tree in the middle.

"Excuse me miss, but I never got your name?" Iroh said.

"It's Katara." she said smiling a bit.

"Miss Katara, would you care for some tea?" he asked her.

"Yes please." she said. She got her hands (which were tied in front of her body) and held the cup in place with her elbows. She took a sip and smiled. It had been so long since she had had tea. For some reason this tea tasted different. She had never had this type of tea before, but it was good. "This is delicious! What type of tea is this?"

"Ginseng tea." he said. "Not to draw conclusions, but you've probably never had it since you're not from the Fire Nation."

"No," she said. "I haven't." She took another sip and smiled. This tea was so good. She then looked over at Zuko who hadn't had any tea. "Aren't you gonna drink your tea?" she said to him.

"Huh?" he said looking at her.

"Aren't you gonna drink your tea?" she asked again.

"I'm sick of tea." he said looking at her. "It's all we ever have. I'm going to sleep."

"I think I'm gonna too." Katara said. She closed her eyes but couldn't fall asleep. One, she was most awake at night, and two she was sleeping practically right next to Zuko and it made her very uncomfortable. She was so cold. She curled up and tried to keep warm. She didn't fall asleep until around two in the morning.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled at Katara.

"I'm tired." she mumbled. He put his thumb on her wrist and pressed down. It started to heat up her wrist and she jumped up. "HOT! HOT!" she yelled.

"Good, your up." he said. She looked at him angrily and groaned a bit. "Now let's get going. Your friend probably left looking for you, if he even notices you're gone."

"Aang is long gone!" she yelled at him trying to have him loose hope.

"Oh I don't think so." he said. "He cares too much about you, and that's his weakness."

"Is all you think about weakness!" she said to him.

"Well, it's how you beat people." he said plainly. "You find their weakness, you can beat them."

"Like Zhao and his temper." she muttered.

"What did you say?" he said a little angry.

"Like Zhao and his temper." she said to him. "Once Aang had to verse Zhao and he beat him by getting him really mad." she said giggling a bit.

"Oh," he said not even looking at her. He then giggled a little too but quickly turned back to his emotionless face.

Zuko kept walking around but couldn't find any sign of Aang, Sokka or the flying bison. He started to get irritated and angry that Katara was actually right.

"Ugh!" he said. "Where could they be? They should be here!"

"I told you that they're probably long gone." she said to him.

"Just be quiet!" he yelled at her. "I didn't ask what you said!"

"Fine, search all you want." she said. "I really don't care." Zuko was now extremely angry and annoyed by Katara.

"I said be quiet!" he yelled at her.

"Zuko," said his uncle. "I think she's right. We haven't spotted the Avatar anywhere."

"Finally someone listens!" she said throwing her arms up in the air. "Plus, I'm getting a little tired."

"I don't care if you're tired!" he yelled at her.

"I'm also getting a little tired." said his uncle guiltily.

"Fine!" he said defeated. "We'll set up camp but in the morning we…"

"Get up extra early." said Katara. "Okay."

Zuko and Iroh set up camp while Katara sat by a tree she was tied to.

"You know I can help!" she said to Zuko.

"Why should we trust you?" he said. "Besides we don't need help." he said struggling to get up the tent.

"Zuko, we could use her help." he said. "And if she does try and escape it'll be pretty hard to."

"Fine!" he said turning away. "But we have to keep a close eye on her!" They untied her and she quickly got the tent up using a method she made up by herself while traveling with Aang.

"Well." she said.

"Well what?" Zuko said.

"I don't even get a thank you?" she said.

"Thank you, Miss Katara." Iroh said smiling. "We are glad you could help."

"I am too." she said.


	5. OH MY GOD!

This one is gonna be really good, and Keke Koorime Aang and Sokka are gonna be in it!

Ch. 5: OH MY GOD!

"Aang, I feel just horrible!" Sokka said. "My dad told me to protect her and now she's lost!"

"Sokka, I'll try as hard as I can to find her." the young Avatar said to him with determination. "Where was the last place you saw her or heard her?"

"Well, it was last night." he began to say. "I was looking around and I called out to her 'Katara, where are you?' she then said in a surprised and almost scared voice 'Sokka?' then she was gone."

"Why would she be surprised to hear your voice?" Aang asked.

"Well we did get in that fight." he said.

"But Sokka that was just a brother sister fight, you always get over those things." Aang said, trying to find out what happened.

"Yeah, but I didn't believe her about the whole Zuko thing." he said. "Wait, she was RIGHT!"

"Maybe she went into town to get food?" Aang said.

"Yeah, besides, were running low on supplies." Sokka said. They decided not to go on Appa since Zuko was near by. Little did either of them know that Katara was with Zuko. They went into town and immediately saw wanted posters, but they weren't of Aang, they were of Zuko and Iroh! Aang, to disguise himself put an earth kingdom Chinese-like hat on to cover his tattoos.

"Aang," said Sokka. "We'll split up. You get supplies and look for Katara up there and I'll get food and look for her down here. We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Okay Sokka." Aang said. He walked around, getting supplies and looking for Katara. He then walked up to a shop where a girl about his age was walking out. She had light skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a tie around dress with white up top and a tan color at the bottom. He then asked her "Excuse me but have you seen a girl. She has brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, she has this pretty necklace with what looks like water."

"Sorry," said the young girl. "I haven't seen her." The girl then looked at a wanted poster of Zuko and stared.

"Hey," he said waving his hand in front of her. "What are you looking at?"

"That wanted poster. A few days ago I met this boy named Lee who looked a lot like him." she said.

"What's your name?" he asked getting a little side tracked.

"My name is Song." she said.

"Song, what a pretty name." he said then shaking his head. "But I really need to get going. Sokka is probably waiting for me!"

"Bye!" she yelled to him and waved good bye. When Aang got back to Sokka he looked sad.

"Did you find her?" was his first reply.

"I couldn't, I looked…" he began to say.

"Well look again!" he said. "I know you might just think of Katara as a friend but she's my sister! You wouldn't really understand, since you don't really have any siblings."

"Actually, I do understand and I do miss her just as much as you." he said.

"But you and Katara are just friends." he said. Aang looked down guiltily. "Wait, that's who you were talking about at the Fortune teller town!" He said jumping back a bit. Again he just gave him a guilty look. Sokka's mouth dropped to the ground and he froze. "Aang, it's fine with me but if you break her heart I don't care if you're the Avatar you will pay, got it." he said

"Got it." Aang said.


End file.
